Doom Wardens
The Doom Wardens are a Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. Formerly as the space-bound Chapter named the Iron Templars. The history of this Chapter is ancient, steeped in dark secrets, forgotten truths, and forbidden lore. Their Founding is unknown, but is believed to be one of the earlier Foundings after the Horus Heresy. Whatever documentation that was made of their early history was either lost or destroyed. Whatever their origins, they have long been watched by the Inquisition. Members of the Bellerophon Dynasty of the Ordo Hereticus have always had a presence within the Chapter. Whatever reasons these iron-faced Inquisitors have to be so ingrained within this Chapter can only mean whatever the secret that these Astartes hold, it is a grim and dark secret indeed. Chapter History The Iron Templars The Founding of the Doom Wardens is one of great mystery, one not even told about in the Chapter's legends. They have been described as being "aggressively ignorant" on the matter, and stalwart in the idea that it holds no bearings on their current engagements. Arguing that one cannot slay xenos and heretics with ancient documents and decrees. Rather, they believe their actions over the millennia speak for themselves. But what can be gathered through ancient documents that make passing comments about these venerable warriors, is that they were founded sometime around the end of M32 or the beginning of M33. What is known is that their Chapter Master wasn't there for Chapter Master Agnathio's intervention in the Senatorum Imperialis. Where the Chapter Master pf the Ultramarines gathered an alliance of over fifty Chapter Masters to Terra and ended the power struggles between various factions fighting over seats in the Senatorum Imperialis. Upon departure, twelve High Lords of Terra were once again governing the Imperium. The first Grand Master of Iron Alexios the Venerated, Chapter Master of the Iron Templars, cited the Imperium's failures in three Black Crusades as their reason for the need of an unending crusade against the Arch-Traitor.http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/M32:Events of M32 Alexios' words are all that have survived of their obscured origins. They were etched into the hallowed walls of their mighty flagship. Each word grimly carved and gilded into the bridge of the Olympian Wraith. Whatever their origin, the Doom Wardens have a long and storied history. Beginning with the honors won as the fleet-based Chapter known as the Iron Templars. Though their full name was the Templar Order of the Brotherhood of Iron, it was gradually shortened over time by allies and enemies alike, and eventually they too adopted this unofficial cognomen. Unlike most Chapters, there was no apparent order given to the Iron Templars, no Imperial fiefdoms to protect, no enemy to contain, there was only their endless crusade to be carried out against the enemies of the Imperium. Another divergence from their brother Astartes was the constant presence of the Inquisitors of the aristocratic Bellerophon family. For wherever the crusading fleet of the Iron Templars went, the Bellerophons were not far behind. Spreading the Emperor's justice, and the reach of the Bellerophon treasury, by administering Imperial Law, and lucrative trade deals, of the Imperium. It has long been suspected that what would become known as the Bellerophon Dynasty started with the Iron Templars. As its legendary and enigmatic progenitor of their noble lineage first came into prominence traveling with the Iron Templars. They traveled the stars full of righteous fury, and used the Iron Templars' masterful knowledge of siege warfare to break the backs of the Imperium's foes and defend imperiled worlds against impossible odds. The relationship between the House of Iron and the House of Bellerophon gave pause to many within the Imperium. The Iron Templars' fellow Astartes never understood how they could let such an obviously corrupt group dictate their chapter. Some of whom went so far as to accuse them of being nothing more than the personal attack dogs of the Bellerophon. But both prospered from this arrangement. The Bellerophon prospered from them being the first to every newly liberated planet, and gained an army of very powerful friends. The Iron Templars gained access to one of the most powerful organizations within the Imperium. Access to the finest wargear and weaponry was made available, supply lines ran faster and more efficiently, and generals and planetary governors were always much more gracious and thankful when they saw who accompanied the Iron Templars. The astartes of this chapter especially revelled in chances to fight the forces of the Arch-Traitor, and all other astartes who chose to abandon the Emperor's armies. In those instances the Iron Templars fought especially brutally, raining an unparalleled amount of ordnance upon their enemy's position before charging headlong into battle. Their great warmachines would be brought out to join them in battle. As it wasn't enough to defeat their enemy, but to crush them absolutely. Efforts were always made to capture traitor Astartes as well, as grand executions were put on display and considered a great honor for those that performed them. Iron Templars would display the skulls of the condemned as trophies, integrating them into their armor, or marking their tally of executions proudly on their armor. A tradition still carried on today as the Doom Wardens. The unending crusade and zealotry often created debate over parallels between them and their fellow astartes, those followers of Sigismund called the Black Templars. A fact that did not go over well within the ranks of the Iron Templars. They deemed such debate and inquiry into it as idiotic, and battle-brothers of the Iron Templars would reply to such inquisitive minds that there could be no comparison between them and the venerable Sons of Dorn. Whatever was the reasoning for their disdain towards the Black Templars was not limited to them alone. For reasons never revealed to any of the the scions of the Praetorian of Terra, the Iron Templar held them all in contempt. Eventually Dorn's descendants would learn to reciprocate these feelings as interactions between them would always break down into heated arguments of loyalty, accusations of cowardice and weakness, and on more than one occasion, duels of honor. With the most noted and interesting on record being the duel between the Master of the 3rd Order of Iron, and Marshall Ulbrecht of the Black Templars, which would later come to be known as the Duel of a Thousand Blades. Age of Apostasy (M36) The Age of Apostasy would prove to be a trying time for the Iron Templars' faith in Terra and the ones who governed the Imperium. They began questioning their close ties to Terra through the Bellerophon Dynasty, who had long since prospered off the blood and sweat of the Iron Templars. A general sense of disillusionment with the Imperial government begins to spread. The Grand Master of Iron even joined fellow Chapter Masters in praising the Confederation of Light in an act of defiance against Goge Vandire. The suspicion of the Bellerophon Dynasty that has so long been their ally, only grew worse as the list of Vandire's sins did as well. Many questioned whether or not the Bellerophon had become their masters and were serving them rather than the Imperium. But with the increased threat of the heretic, the mutant, and the alien enveloping the edges of the galaxy, the Iron Templars were kept increasingly busy. They stretched themselves thinly across dozens of campaigns and worlds, crusading across the western fringes of the galaxy. Until eventually they found themselves in the Segmentum Tempestus. There they joined in the multiple crusades within the Orpheus Sector to bring in the various worlds from the Dark Marches. Dark Marches Crusade (759.M36) The Iron Templars aid in the final crusade into the accursed region of the Orpheus Sector. With the closure of the Dark Marches Crusade and the 600 planets brought into the folds of the Imperium, a great feast is organized for the triumphant chapter. At the feast, Chief Librarian Nostratus is struck with a sudden trance and stands up before the leaders of the chapter to prophesise the end of the Iron Templars should they ever enter this sector again. The Great Cull (020.M37) As the High Lords of Terra order a great systematic extermination within the Imperium the Patriarch of the Bellerophon Dynasty, Didius CXXII, suddenly goes into hiding without giving reason. An Inquisitorial investigation of possible heresy is initiated, as the Bellerophon Dynasty plunges into disorder and chaos. With the mysterious disappearing of their familial leader, a power vacuum formed as each adult male with a enough power raced to fill it. Accusations of heresy, cowardice, and adoption were thrown at nearly every member of the family. Bellephos, the pleasure planet hosting the vast estate-nations of the massive aristocratic family, and the world so nobly given to their fabled primogenitor, is plunged into brutal civil war. The serfs of the estates are used as foot soldiers in the conflict, others turn on their masters declaring them all Bellerophons as being heretics against the Emperor. The conflict only fuels the resentment residing within the Iron Templars, confirming their suspicions about the dynasty. The planet is purged and the continent spanning estates are raised to the ground. By the end of the Great Cull, the Patriarch reveals himself again. Having proved himself a loyal member to the Imperium and revealing a sinister plot having been made against him by his political rivals from within the Inquisition. But Didius returns to a world charred by righteous fire, and the Bellerophon never again regain the Iron Templar's faith as they once had. For over 200 years after, any and all communication between the two is denied by the Iron Templars. Didius is left to rebuild without the aid of Iron Templars to rely on. The Doom Wardens The Apostate of Patmos Heresy (250.M37) The Iron Templar make planetfall amongst the various moons of the gas giant Patmos Prime. A rebellion spread about the moons and satellites of the planet is easily crushed under the ceramite boots of the Astartes. Within months the 31st Grand Master of Iron, Cressius Tharn, advance upon the final holdout of the mad apostate and his followers. Forging their way through the frozen wastelands of the southern icecap of Patmos Secunda, they make their final assault on the last bastion of the heretics. Zealots flung themselves at the Iron Templars in droves as a final bid for victory, but it was all in vain as they were cut down to a man with bolter fire and sword. Cressius and his Honor Guard, accompanied by their Chief Librarian Tiresias, approached the deep mines where the enemy had dug themselves in. They had made preparations for the Forces of Chaos, expecting the forces of the Dark Gods to be the source of this madness. They entered the mines that the heretics had converted into a labyrinthine fortress. One day later they would emerge, bearing the head of the Apostate of Patmos, and carrying out the wounded figure of a raving librarian. Tiresias had blinded himself within the tunnels, and gouged his own eyes out. He raved on and on about the coming death, about an endless tide of the flesh-made-metal that would drown all life in the galaxy. About how the very stars themselves shall be extinguished. Whatever was found within the bowels of those accursed mines were not revealed to the brothers in attendance. Cressius summoned his commanders to him, and behind closed doors declared their crusade over. The Masters of the Iron Orders protested and threatened mutiny against this decree, arguing that they were abandoning the very tenants of the Iron Templars as outlined by the first Grand Master. Cressius simply ordered them to join him in Tiresias' cell, where the chapter's apothecaries and librarium had quarantined his madness. What happened within that room has gone unrecorded, but whatever was revealed within the prophetic ravings of Tiresias killed him, and the Iron Templars. But without a decree by the Emperor himself, the Iron Templars were to continue crusading, never stopping, so it was decided within guarded room on the Wraith of Olympus, Cressius ended the long and illustrious history of the Iron Templars, declaring the chapter dead, and announcing the creation of the Doom Wardens. Thus did they follow the creed of their order and fulfilled the prophecy made centuries ago. And for the first time in over 200 years, the newly christened Doom Wardens communicated with the Bellerophon Dynasty. Whether or not the most recent Patriarch of the Bellerophon Dynasty, Inquisitor Ignatius Bellerophon CXXXVII, came to the Doom Wardens out of vengeance, curiosity, or having sensed a renewed chance to regain influence within the Chapter, he came with the backing of an Inquisitorial inquiry. The Inquisitor met with chapter master, still donning the colors of their forefathers, at the southern pole of Patmos Secunda. The Inquisitorial inquiry were led into the mines, and returned bearing the corpse of their group psyker with them, having gone mad similarly to Tiresias. Whatever feelings of animosity between aristocrat and astartes was overwhelmed by the need to contain whatever it was that they found. Within months the first contingent of forces from the Ordo Xenos arrived. Within a year the Doom Wardens had ceded the southern polar ice cap to the Inquisition for the installation of the new Deathwatch Watch Station Letum on the site. The planet of Patmos Prime and her moons were given over to the Doom Wardens. Great defensive works were constructed all across the system, as the Doom Wardens prepared the defences of the planets and developed a system to support their war efforts. The northern polar ice cap was designated as the Doom Wardens' Fortress-Monastary, dubbed Somnus Peak. Treaties were signed with the Tech-Cult of Graesia IV, and the moons were once again settled by loyal citizens of the Imperium. The Abyssal Crusade Begins (321.M37) The Doom Wardens are disheartened to see so many fellow Chapters found wanting after being declared tainted by chaos by the influential Saint Basillius the Elder. Several of these Chapters had become to be considered as staunch allies of the Chapter. Several pacts of loyalty had been made between the Iron Templars and several of these supposedly-corrupted Chapters in centuries past. As more news came out about the fate of these 'Judged' Chapters, the Doom Wardens became more and more enraged. After every announcement of heresy, of treason, and of destruction, the Doom Wardens would become more and more violent. The first few centuries of the Doom Wardens would become some of their bloodiest and most brutal. Heretics and traitors were hunted across Segmentum Tempestus. Secret cults had whole cities condemned, and followers of chaos learned not to be caught in the wake of the Doom Wardens' righteous rage, lest they be butchered like animals. Watch Station Letum would increase the size of their operations and defences during this time as well. As two keepers were kept at the station at all time. Whispers of massive stockpiling of specialised kraken rounds in Letum's armory began to spread among those in the certain circles knowledgeable of its existence. Bitter Redemption (112.M38) The Doom Wardens hear of the accusations made by Chapter Master Konvak Lann of the recently returned Vorpal Swords Chapter, that Saint Basillius was a false idol and was, in fact, an apostle of Chaos all along, who had covertly engineered the doom of several righteous Space Marine Chapters. The Doom Wardens scoured the Orpheus Sector, purging the sector of the false idol's sepulchres and followers with extreme prejudice. Orpheus Sector Crusade (999.M41) The Doom Wardens are currently mustering all their strength in preparation for the continuation of hostilities between the Imperial forces in the Orpheus Sector and the Maynarkh Dynasty. Chapter Homeworld Fortress-Monastery Recruitment During the years of the Iron Templar. The chapter never held onto nor ever laid claim to any one planet as their recruitment world, rather they would recruit from those they met during their numberless crusades. Chapter doctrine dictated that upon the liberation or cleansing of a planet, as well as in cases of planets being brought into the fold of the Imperium for the first time, a tithe would be paid to the chapter. Ammunition and supplies are the most common forms of payment requisitioned, however, should a world have been deemed to the standard of the Iron Templar, the chapter would announce a declaration of dominion over the planet. All planetside and atmospheric governments of the world were to be placed under their direct command and supervision. Any protests brought forth were often humbled by an ancient warrant of conscription they carried. Sacred papers that bear the very seal of Terra upon them. And when papers did not settle their dissent, the Iron Templar had no qualms with using force to get what they wanted. On more than one occasion, planets have been left worse off than when before the chapter came, as they would throw it into chaos over protests by the lords and people of the planet. However, such chaos has the advantage of revealing exceptional recruits during the turmoil. On civilized worlds, the local administration and authorities were instructed to scour the planet in search of potential recruits. On many worlds, potential recruits came in droves, but just as many were dragged out from their homes, ripped from their prison cells, and even taken off the streets. Grand trials were arranged, testing the strength, endurance, and tenacity of the recruits. Such tests were meant to break the massive throngs of potential recruits. Blood was plentiful during these events, and the broken bodies of hopeful fools were piled high. The mangled corpse terrified terrifying the local populace, and the Iron Templar would leave grim legends of atrocious fields of slaughters in the wake of their departures. But the chapter demanded only the strongest, and such horrors assure that only most hardened souls can be revealed. On feral and tribal worlds, it is more straight forward, a simplicity that the Templars were fond of. Due to the superstitious nature common on such planets, the savages would obey the sky walkers without doubt, seeing them as spirits and angels of their backwards gods. The Iron Templars would declare sacred battlegrounds where the tribes would send their youths to battle. During these battles, battle-brothers of the chapter would stride amongst the chaos, analyzing and considering the warriors, those whose achievements impress the marines are taken away on the spot. Usually done so by space marine neophytes, who lie hidden across the battlefield waiting for their signal. These scouts also acted as means of policing the bloodbath, lest any savage interrupts the event by attempting to go after a marine, or is noticeably too impure for the chapter’s purposes. To the Iron Templars, these proved to be increasingly important over time, to the point where the majority of their recruits were coming from such worlds. In the time of the Doom Wardens, the grounding of their crusade fleet bore the necessity of a recruiting world, as Patmos and her moons proved to be less than bountiful in recruits. The Doom Wardens opted to scour the neighboring sectors of their newfound fiefdom in search of such a pivotal piece to their chapter. The answer to their prayers was found within the ancient tomes of recruitment in the chapter’s libraries. Heiliges was listed as a feral world during the period that the Iron Warriors had known it, but it had since reached a level of technology to reclassify it as a feudal planet. When the Iron Templar made planetfall in M35, they left with neophytes who would go one to become some of the greatest heroes of the chapter’s history. In the chapters absence, the single continent planet had been divided into numberless kingdoms, duchies, and counties, all constantly at war. However, they had achieved a level of global unity. As all lords answered to a venerable papal figure in the southern peninsula. After the Iron Templars left, the tribals still engaged in the ritualistic warfare at the spots consecrated by the chapter. Over the millennia, the legends of the sky walkers passed into religious apocrypha as they became angels of the mighty Emperor, lord of the stars. As it seemed that their savage ancestors took the marines’ praise of the Emperor as though it was the name of the chief deity within heaven. And the way that they would appease the Emperor is with combat. Driving the peoples of the planet into endless ritual warfare. This had the consequence of keeping the planet isolated for the millennia afterwards, as no local entrepreneurs wished to waste money on a rocky planet with no obvious resources, and deal with the multitudes of savages who believed that endless combat was the truest form of worship. As the Doom Wardens secretly probed the planet and observed its inhabitants from afar, it became obvious that they had found fertile recruiting grounds. Heiliges was full of ancient dark forests and high mountains, stone quarries were bountiful, and most of the inhabitants resided in heavily fortified city-states. Even the lowliest of lords and nobles were able to boast of somewhat impressive fortifications. And with the focus of their planet’s religion centering on ritual combat for the Emperor and his angels, the people were constantly at war with one another, building a deep seated understanding of siegecraft, as they tore down each others’ walls and burn each others’ citadels. The Doom Wardens devised a plan to establish themselves on the planet, and to give them the authority necessary to carry out recruitment without interrupting the culture that was breeding such prospective recruits. At the appointed hour on one of the holiest days of the planetary cult, the chapter’s Reclusiarch and a retinue of the most decorated marines made planetfall aboard a drop pod. The drop pod was coated in chemicals prior to the drop so as to create a vast array of fiery colors as it descended hurdled straight into the central plaza of the highest authority of the cult. Many onlookers dropped to their knees in worship and awe, but they were paid no mind by the Doom Wardens. The chief priest was summoned to the massive shining warriors, and given their decree. That the angels have returned and that Heiliges has been chosen. Those amongst the people of Heiliges deemed worthy would ascend to join the angels in service to their heavenly lord Emperor against his foes. Since then, the chaplains Doom Wardens had walked among them to watch over the combat and battles of Heiliges. Should they see a youth of suitable stock display extreme heroism, prowess, or impressive martial feats, they will take them from the spot. To further their needs, the Doom Wardens also employ subterfuge to keep the planet in perpetual warfare should the power of tradition and belief fail. Should one lord or house grow too powerful and begin to over stabilize their respective region of the world, Scout marines have been known to assassinate and otherwise undermine them. Thus, chaplains can walk around their dominion and find recruits in the chaos. Notable Campaigns The Duel of a Thousand Blades : In a grand show of skill and force against their most bitter rivals within Dorn's progeny, the Black Templars, a grand tournament of duels was held on a nameless world as tempers boiled over during the course of a joint-crusade between the two chapters. Both chapters brought forth a champion, and each brought forth their mighty and ancient weapons, each bout of swordsmanship lead display of their power. By the end of the thousandth duel, both champions fell to exhaustion. But both chapters still claim that their opponent fell first. The Dark Marches Crusade : Under the command Lord Commander of Segmentum Tempestus, Hal Orpheus, the Imperium was able to bring over 600 planets into its fold after a century of war. The Iron Templars committed themselves wholly to Orpheus' cause and proved their worth countless times in countless battles. Their sacrifices and efforts are still praised throughout the sector that would bear Lord Commander Hal Orpheus' name as the heroes that held the line at Sproul's Peak, the ones who breached the walls of the temple-fortresses of Corelia, and as the craftsmen of countless defenses on a hundred worlds. The Apostate of Patmos Heresy : The death knell of the Iron Templars, during the course of their persecution of the heretical prophet of Patmos, the Iron Templars discovered a foul secret that forced them to disband and reform as the Doom Wardens. ''The Siege of Silgrad'' One of the first great battles as the Doom Wardens, the planet of Sorrow's Wind was caught in the warpath of an Ork Waaagh! under the command of Warboss Rotgutz. Valerius Marteryn, Lord Castellan of the Third Order of the Doom Wardens answered the calls for aid by the beleaguered defenders of the planet. Marteryn would go down in the annals of the Doom Wardens heroes as the slayer of Rotgutz during the siege of Sorrow's Wind's capital city, Silgrad. Having held the breach in the cities defenses against wave after wave of greenskins, Marteryn came face to face with Rotgutz. Besting him in single combat, the death of their leader broke the morale of the Orks, routing them from the city. It would be another two years until the planet would be free of the xenos taint. ''The Orphean War'' The Orphean War was a brutal affair for the Imperium, with high attrition rates and the death of millions for the armies of the Emperor. During the war, the Doom Wardens were seemingly unwilling to commit to the war within their own home sector. In truth, the Doom Wardens were aiding clandestine operations by the Deathwatch deep into the heart of the Necron Maynarkh Dynasty's territory. The death of the Angels Revenant and the findings of covert operations by the Deathwatch, made the Doom Wardens realize the true extent of the Necron's destructive capabilities. It was decided to rouse the most ancient weapons of war, and their most deadly tools, in preparation for war. However, this lead them to be unable to participate in the Battle of Amarah. Their inaction brought them the ire of the Minotaurs chapter, who now view them with great suspicion. It is now only a matter of time before the stalemate between the Imperium and Necrons break, and the Doom Wardens intend to be ready. Chapter Organisation Specialist Formations Specialist Ranks Officer Ranks Junior Ranks Chapter Gene-Seed Chapter Combat Doctrine Chapter Beliefs Notable Doom Wardens Alexios the Venerated, First Grand Master of Iron The first chapter master of the Iron Templar. His unique weapon The Godsbane being an ancient power maul-halberd hybrid that could cut through foes, and shatter walls. It was said that in battle against the arch-traitor, he stopped a charging rhino its track with this weapon. Alexios is seen as a sacred figure in the Doom Wardens still, having instilled most of their traditions and rituals. Draco Hussites, The Grand Executioner One of the most decorated and honored space marines to have ever served in the Iron Templars. Having rivaled Alexios himself in honors. Hussites was said to have captured and executed more traitors than any astartes before him, and still holds the records after. Amongst his many feats and deeds, his most renowned story was the humiliation and execution of a Daemon Prince that was waging an unholy crusade across Segmentum Pacificus, burning whole planets and butchering billions. During the final battle him and a chosen few marines led the daemon across a hive city, having been enraged to such a degree for being led across the city away from the thick of the battle the daemon was unable to see the trap he was falling into. With the vile daemon falling for the bait, Hussites ordered the detonation of two massive statues of saints onto the vile beast. The shock of this trickery and his mad rage at his own foolishness helped pin the beast underneath the masonry, allowing Hussites enough time to drop his axe and claim the daemon prince's head. Valerius Marteryn, The Champion of Silgrad Marteryn was one of the first heroes of the newly formed Doom Wardens. Having earned his name by orchestrating the defense of the planet of Sorrow's Wind. In his slaying of Warboss Rotgutz at the siege of the capital city of Silgrad, he was able to break the Waaaghs! momentum and win the day for the Imperium. Alberic Sieghart ,The Corsair's Bane Alberic Sieghart is one of the chapter's greatest fleet commanders in its history. Having engaged in a drawn out war with the sinister Eldar Corsair fleet, the Black Star Vipers. Over the course of seven years he was able to hunt down and decimate their fleet, finally culminating in him boarding their flagship and slaying their sinister leader. The Ancestor Of all the mysteries of the Doom Wardens, the Ancestor is one of their most puzzling. For the ancestor is technically just one being, he is the accumulation of countless generations of heroes from lineages of both the Doom Wardens and the Iron Templars. He is rumored to also be the host of the minds even more ancient warriors as well. The Ancestor is an ancient leviathan dreadnought, a proud remnant of the Great Crusade. It is believed that this particular dreadnought, and its unique nature, may have been an attempt to rectify the problems of the prolonged lifespan of those interred within a dreadnought's sarcophagus. But who attempted to fix this is unknown. It is believed that the augmented internal workings of the machine are similar to the throne mechanicum of Imperial titans. Allowing for a merging of the conscience of the marine interred with the rest of those that had been interred before and allowing for the personality of the Ancestor to overtake the marine's own. Only the greatest of the chapter could ever hope to be interred within the Ancestor when they pass, and meld their mind with those who fell before them and joining one of the great pantheons of heroes. Chapter Relics Chapter Fleet Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Allies Watch Fortress Letum The Bellerophon Inquisitorial Dynasty The Tech-Cult of Graesia IV Enemies Maynarkh Dynasty - As neighbors of the Orpheus Sector, they have since become embroiled in the Orphean War. Their participation in the war effort has been found wanting, especially amongst the Minotaurs. Who have accused them of cowardice and have called their loyalty into question. Their main concerns have been in aiding Ordo Xenos operations deep within Maynarkh territory. Currently, the Doom Wardens stand guard on their homeworld, preparing for the end of this lull in the war. Notable Quotes By the Doom Wardens Feel free to add your own About the Doom Wardens Feel free to add your own References Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed